


Learning Love

by AviraEriya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anatomy, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, First Time, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentions of a foursome, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Smut, Swearing, anatomy is not sexy, innuedoes are made, mentioned anniversaries, noya what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviraEriya/pseuds/AviraEriya
Summary: A Haikyuu KageHina fanfiction.After a long, grueling practice, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo have tutoring together. But when Hinata gets stuck on an anatomy question, Kageyama takes it upon himself to expain- and give a demonstration- to the younger boy. Boyxboy, don't like, don't read!!





	1. Chapter 1

"Mine!!" Hinata's voice rung out across the gym as Kageyama hit him yet another spectacular toss, one of the freak quicks, which he hit with ease. It pounded into Nishinoya's arms, with force to make the smaller boy wince, but went to Sugawara nonetheless, who set it to Asahi, who in turn spiked it into the ground, barely missing Tanaka. Takeda shivered from the sidelines, and said to Coach Ukai,

"Wow, it's so cool that they can receive spikes that scary." Ukai laughed and nodded, smoking.

"Yeah, it does get pretty intense." Daichi took the serve, sending it over quickly. This went on for a while, before the coach blew his whistle.

"Alright, practice is done, so get cleaned up!!" Kageyama threw the ball he was tossing with into the bin and sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a rag. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were on clean up for the day, so that was one thing out of the way.

He made his way to the showers, stripping off his shirt, boxers, and shorts, before hopping in. Hinata wandered in a minute later and quickly rinsed off, then got dressed in fresh clothes. Kageyama did the same, meeting his eyes in the locker room.

"Oi, shitty Hinata!" Hinata had gotten used to the vulgar name and looked up.

"Yea, King?" Kageyama winced at that one but said,

"Tutoring at my house tonight?" Hinata nodded.

"Kay." Then they got ready to go without another word. Suga came in.

"You guys go quick, okay? Daichi and I have stuff to do in here." Nishinoya snorted, coming in after him.

"Stuff to do, or each other to do?" Suga blushed.

"Noya!!" Nishinoya grinned.

"Just stating the truth, Suga. You can't lie to our kohai's, silly." Asahi came in, smiling calmly.

"Noya, leave mama Suga alone." Asahi was the only one who could somewhat tame the beast of Noya, them dating and all.

Suga and Daichi had gotten together shortly after the match between Aoba Johsai, as had Takeda and Ukai. They'd also learned that Tsukki and Yamaguchi had been dating three years before highschool. Tanaka had claimed girls fell head over heels for him, being the only strait one on the team, but was secretly pining for the manager. Nishinoya bounced up to Asahi and jumped up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek which made Asahi's face light up like a Christmas tree. Tsukki walked in with Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi and I won't be able to make practice tomorrow." His face was bored as usual, but a sly light was under his eyes.

Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Suga laid a hand on his arm, but Tsukki answered,

"It's our four year anniversary, and I promised I'd fuck him into the mattress. He won't be able to move tomorrow."

Yamaguchi clapped his hands over Tsukki's mouth, his own face as red as a strawberry.

“KEI! So not necessary!!" Tsukki looked down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Tadashi." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes sassily.

"No you aren't, don't lie to me." Tsukki shrugged, really not sorry. Daichi was red, but he said,

"Whatever, just don't phrase it like that." Tsukki smirked and walked out, Yamaguchi trailing behind him, admiring his ass from behind. Noya winked at Asahi.

"You know, that doesn't actually sound too bad." Asahi fell into another deep blush.

"N-Noya! Yuu, don't say things like that!!" Noya pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun, Azumane." Asahi gave a scandalized gasp.

"Nishinoya!!" Kageyama gritted his teeth, done with this conversation.

"Well, if you'll excuse Hinata and I, we have to go home." With that, Kageyama stomped out the door. Hinata frowned, and bowed to Suga and Daichi.

"Have fun~~!" With a wink, he skipped out as well. Tanaka had already gone, and now it was just the four upperclassmen; Daichi, Sugawara, Noya, and Asahi. Noya turned and winked at Daichi.

"Foursome?"


	2. The Lesson

Hinata followed Kageyama home, humming slightly and bouncing around on his toes. Kageyama for the most part looked bored, until he said,

"What are we studying tonight?" Hinata grinned sheepishly.

"Anatomy." Kageyama nodded. So it wasn't the worst it could be.

"Cool. My moms not home tonight, so we'll be alone." Hinata nodded. In truth, he loved Kageyamas mom, but she got a bit annoying at times. They walked silently all the way there, and as Hinata was slipping off his shoes, Kageyama stretched and said,

"What do you want for dinner?" Hinata thought.

"Noodles?" Kageyama chuckled, grinning.

"Dumbass. You always want noddles. Why did I even ask?" They ate quickly, Kageyama definitely not glancing at the way Hinatas lips wrapped around his chopsticks, nope, not at all. When they were done, Kageyama dumped both bowls in the sink and they trudged up to Kageyamas room. It was wasn't giant, but it wasn't small either, and both boys settled on the bed. Hinata took out his book, and Kageyama got comfortable. Hinata showed Kageyama his notes.

"I'm having trouble with, um, lower anatomy?" Kageyama sighed.

"Go on? What exactly? We're both guys." But Kageyama was a hella gay guy.

"Well, we're learning about the prostrate gland, and I really don't get it. What's it for?" Kageyama blushed at that.

"Prostrate?" Hinata nodded, unaware of Kageyamas growing issue.

"Yeah." Kageyama swallowed slowly.

"What are you confused about?" Hinata frowned.

"Well, what is it for, what does it do?" Kageyama saw his chance and smiled sensually, a completely different smile than what he usually showed. Hinata blushed. Kageyama said slowly,

"Would you like a demonstration, Hi-na-ta-kun~?" Hinata gulped, the motion visable on his neck.

"Yeah, if you want to..." He really didn't understand what he was asking, huh.

"Mm, it would be my pleasure to give you a demonstration." Hinata blushed harder, his cheeks red.

"What do you want me to, um, do?" Kageyama crawled forward on all fours.

"Sit on the bed and relax." Hinata scrambled up and sat on the bed, his pants having a slight wet spot from excitement. Kageyama removed his shirt, showing off his rock hard abs and strong hipbones. "Take off your shirt..." Hinata nodded quickly and stripped off his shirt, showing off slightly toned abs and adorable nipples. Kageyama licked his lips and unbuttoned the button on Hinatas pants, and started to slide them down before Hinata yelped.

"W-wait!! Why do you need to undo my pants?" Kageyama smirked.

"Just trust me, Hinata." Hinata nodded as Kageyama fully slid his pants off. Hinata's boxers were straining with his erected organ, and Hinata's blush was prominent.

"I-it's never, um..." Kageyama's eyebrows rose. Had this innocent cinnamon roll never...?

"You've never touched yourself?" Hinata shook his head vigorously. Kageyama's breath hitched as he looked down at the organ. So this redhead was completely a virgin? He grinned at the thought, and went for setting his hand delicately on top of Hinata's bulge. Hinata gave a ragged gasp and threw his head back, and Kageyama forgot himself for a moment, looking excitedly at Hinata's aroused state. Then, he remembered what all this was for.

"This is called an erection. It happens when your aroused, and mostly when you like someone. Touching it relieves the pressure. Like so." He ground down his palm harshly. Hinata cried out loudly. "That's just stimulating you." He began to inch down Hinata's boxers, being sure to have the waistband brush against his hard member. Hinata felt saliva drip down his chin, groaning. Kageyama licked his lips as he slid the boxers fully off and down his legs. Kageyama gave a small whine. Hinata was big for his age, 8 inches (20cm) in length. Kageyama felt himself swell even bigger, and he lowered his head, ghosting his tongue up Hinata's length. Hinata's eyes widened, and he sputtered,

"B-Boke!! What are you doing??!" Kageyama winked.

"Don't think, just feel." He went back down, dipping all the way down Hianta's length. Hinata moaned as his eyes went wide and he tipped his head back, his hips bucking up.

"K-Ka-Kageyama!!!" He panted and moaned, trying to get into the delicious wet heat of Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama adjusted his mouth over Hinata and tucked his teeth under his lips before deep throating him. Hinata's eyes fluttered.

"Ahhhh... Kage...Kageyama... Please..." Kageyama smirked at his win and took his time, bobbing up, and down on the swollen cock. "Ah...." Kageyama could feel Hinata getting close, hell, he could taste it. As more and more pre-come dripped from his slit, Kageyama found himself working harder and harder to bring Hinata to the edge. Hinata couldn't believe himself, could feel himself on the brink, on-- on something-- it was coming, oh it was coming he could feel it here it was, it was here---

When Kageyama pulled off completely.

  
Hinata couldn't. All of a sudden, he heat was off, and his dick ached, ached for something, for a touch, anything. He didn't register that Kageyama had flipped him over before he felt it. The weirdest feelings he'd ever felt. He looked behind him.

"W-what are you d-doing, o-oh, Kageyama there, there!!" Kageyama had his tongue in Hinata's ass, and was eating him out like his fucking life depended on it. Kageyama pulled out his tongue to slide a sly finger in, grinning an evil little thing. He purred out,

"The thing I just did was called eating you out." He jabbed his finger in a certain finger and Hinata literally screamed for Kageyama. "This little thing, up here, is called the prostate. It's the thing that you're studying in anatomy." Hinata could care less.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me like this you bastard." Kageyama paused and said,

"Noted." With that, Kageyama's finger left the entrance and he ground his cock against Hinata's ass. "You want this, Hinata?" Hinata nodded, moaning, incoherently, a mix of yeses, and Kageyama's. Kageyama grinned and slowly pushed in, Hinata stretching to accommodate the older boy.

"Look at you, sucking me in so good." Hinata pushed back against Kageyama.

"Please, please, please, please don't leave me like this, touch me, move, fuck me, Kageyama, fuck me you bastard--"

Kageyama smirked and thrust in. Hinata moaned loudly and scrambled for purchase on the sheets. Kageyama began at a brutal pace, in and out, thrusting harshly, while Hinata moaned none sense under him. When they both finished, Kageyama after Hinata, Kageyama gently pulled out and flipped Hinata over, for a minute just watching his face as he came down from his post orgasmic high.

Hinata fell asleep peacefully, and Kageyama wiped them both off before locking the door and falling asleep next to him.


End file.
